un corazon congelado
by tigre de plata
Summary: hippo conoce a un extraño joven en el bosque el cual parece muy solitario pero lo intentara ayudar a descongelar su corazon HIPPOXJACK (mal resumen/ summary, pero mejor pasen y lean) (advertencias: yaoi, lemon y violacion)
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1 : un amigo

era una fria tarde de invierno en berk, se podia ver como las nuves dejaban caer suavemente los copos de nieve y un joven de pelo castaño rojiso, ojos verdosos, que vestia una camiza verde, chaleco de piel cafe, pantalones cafe, una bota y un pie de metal junto a un dragon negro de ojos verdes que le faltaba una parte de su cola pero era remplazada por una tela rojisa conectada a una montura ambos obserbavan desde el techo de una de las casas como la gente pasaba y disfrutaba de la nieve

-oye chimuelo, creo que con este clima no seria bueno volar- le dijo el peli-castaño al drago el cual bajo la cabeza

-OYE HIPPO!- se escucho una voz que venia de la entrada de la casa, el joven se acerco al borde del techo y pudo ver que en la entrada de la casa se encontraba un gran hombre de barba y vigote cafes, ojos verdes con ropas tipicas de vikingos

-si papa?- pregunto hippo

-necesito que vayas al bosque y busques a bocon, creo que se perdio, lo envie hace mas de 1 hora a buscar algunos troncos para hacer una gran fogata esta noche- dijo el mayor

-esta bien pero necesito que te quedes con chimuelo, con este frio no es recomendable volar- dijoel menor a lo cual el padre asintio.

minutos despues hippo se encontraba caminando por el bosque el cual estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de nieve, las estrellas se empezaban a ver en las partes despejadas del cielo

-perfecto bocon no aparece- dijo el peli-castaño patiendo una piedra mientras caminaba, en ese momento pudo escuchar como si alguien estuviera tarareando una tonada de una cancion, hippo comenzo a seguir el sonido hasta que pudo ver a un joven sentado en la rama de un arbol mirando el cielo

-oye! ten cuidado te puedes cae..-comenzo a decir el peli-castaño pero no pudo terminar la oracion ya que se escucho un crujido bajo de el antes de que todo el suelo se rompiera dejando ver que enrealidad era hielo que cubria un gran poso, en ese momento hippo comenzo a caer y el joven que estaba en la rama lo pudo ver antes de dar un rapido salto. hippo cerro con fuerza los ojos esperando su fin pero sintio como si alguien lo sujetara de la mano, al abrir los ojos pudo ver al joven que estaba en el arbol: de íel tan palida como el hielo, ojos de un azul frio, su cabello blanco como la nieve, que vestia una camiza blanca, una capa cafe, pantalones cafes y en su mano izquierda sostenia un baston de madera mientras se mantenia suspendido en el aire

-sostente- dijo el joven peli-blanco mientras comenzaba a elevarse dejando al otro sorprendido, cuando ya salieron del poso, el joven de cabello blanco dejo a hippo en el suelo mientras el se paraba frente a este

-C-como hiciste eso?- pregunto hippo mientras el otro lo miraba sorprendido

-P-puedes verme?- pregunto el joven

-si, como no verte..- dijo hippo hasta que se sonrojo por lo que habia dicho

-L-lo D-digo por que acabas de volar y tu piel es muy blanca, ¿quien eres?- pregunto hippo

-soy jack, y.. bueno digamos que nadie nota mi existencia- dijo el peli-blanco con un tono triste

-pues.. yo si te noto y te agradesco haberme salvado pero ¿como es que volaste?- pregunto el peli-castaño

-pues es una de mis habilidades y eres el primero que las nota, siempre paso cerca de la gente y la hago reir o divertirse y nadie me nota- dijo jack mientras movia su baston

-y nadie te aprecia... te entiendo, yo anes creaba cosas para ayudar pero aun asi nadie me notaba, pero al final todos comenzaron a notarme y comenze a tener ayuda de mis amigos- dijo hippo

-amigos?- pregunto jack con la mirada baja

-si.. no son muchos ni los mejores de la isla pero lo son..-comenzo a decir hippo hasta que noto la expresion en la cara del peli-blanco

-acaso.. no tienes amigos?- pregunto hippo mientras veia que jack se daba media vuelta

-no, como ya dije, nadie me nota, ni saben que existo, nisiquiera yo se si existo en verdad- dijo jack en tono triste

-pues.. despues de lo que acabas de hacer yo creo que si existes, yo sere tu amigo- dijo hippo con una sonrisa acercandose a jack pero este se alejaba un poco manteniendo distancia

-si supieras el por que no me notan, tu no querrias ser mi amigo- dijo jack, en ese momento se escucho la voz de alguien mayor

-HIPPO!- gritaba un hombre no muy lejos

-creo que ya debo irme, espero volver a verte hippo- dijo jack mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente

-no espera- dijo hippo dandose la vuelta un segundo a ver si alguien venia pero cuando volvio a ver a jack este ya no estaba

-hippo, por fin te encontre- dijo un hombre gordo de cabello rubio, vigote, que traia ropa de vikingo y que tenia un gran garfio en donde tendira que estar su mano izquierda y una para de palo en donde deberia estar su pierna derecha

-hola bocon- dijo hippo mirando al mayor mientras intentaba encontrar con la mirada a jack pero alparecer se habia ido

-que ay hippo?, perdon por hacerte venir al bosque, es que se me olvido decirle a stoyco que pasaria por la casa de una vieja amiga que vive cerca de las costas pero bueno ya esta, la leña esta en la aldea y ya estan preparando todo para la gran fogata de esta noche, vamos- dijo bocon comenzando a caminar siengo seguido por el peli-castaño el cual aun estaba confundido por lo sucedido hace unos minutos sin notar que jack se encontraba en la rama de un arbol observandolo

-un amigo- dijo con una sonrisa antes de soplar en su mano haciendo aparecer una copo de nieve del tamaño de una nues y que parecia estar hecho de cristal brillante, en ese momento jack soplo el copo y este comenzo a volar como si un viento lo estuviera moviendo hasta que aterrizo en la mano de hippo quien al ver el copo de brillante miro apara todos lados pero no veia a nadie

-vamos hippo o se nos hara tarde- dijo bocon

-D-deacuerdo alli voy- dijo hippo volviendo a ver el copo antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo y comenzar a correr para alcanazar al mayor


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2: dia de nieve

la mañana era tranquila, aya habia parado de nevar y hippo y su padre se encontraban almorzando con bocon

-..y me dijo no es un Gronckle, es mi esposa- termino de contar un chiste stoyco (el padre de hippo)

-JAAJAJAJ ..que gracioso- dijo boccon golpeando la mesa con su mano mientras comiea una pierna de cordero, mientras hippo no habia tocado su comida, no podia quitarse de la mente al peli-blanco que conocio el dia anterior

-hippo ¿sucede algo? no has tocado tu comida- pregunto stoyco viendo a su hijo

-eh.. sip papa, estoy bien- dijo hippo casi automaticamente

-oye.. papa, no has escuchado o visto algo sobre.. no se una persona que pueda volar o algo asi?- pregunto el peli-castaño menor

-pues.. nunca vi nada como eso pero si un rumor- dijo stoyco

-segun dicen, un chico cayo a un lago congelado hace unos años y dicen que algunos pudieron verlo salir del agua helada flotando como un fantasma, pero creo que solo es unrumor para que los chicos no juegen en el frio- dijo boccon

-¿por que preguntas?- pregunto el peli-castaño mayor

-por nada solo curiosidad, me voy a dar un paseo con chimuelo nos vemos mas tarde- dijo hippo antes de levantarse y ir a su habitacion para luego bajar con un bolzo de cuero cafe y salir de la casa. unos pocos minutos despues, hippo y chimuelo se encontraban caminando por el bosque por el mismo camino en el que conocio a jack

-JACK! ESTAS AQUI!?- grito hippo caminando junto a chimuelo quien lo miraba confundido

-que pasa...hippo?- se escucha junto a su oido, en ese momento hippo se sonroja antes de darse vuelta encontrandose con jack

-J-jack, je.. no te escuche llegar- dijo hippo con una sonrisa mientras chimuelo comenzaba a olfatear a jack

-jaja parece que trajiste a un amigo- dijo el peli-blanco mientras acariciaba al dragon

-si el es chimuelo, mi dragon y mejor amigo- dijo hippo acercandose al peli-blanco

-oye jack.. tu hiciste esto?- pregunto hippo sacando de su bolzo el copo de nieve hecho de cristal

-P-por que pienzas que yo lo hice?- pregunto nervioso jack

-pues... no se.. solo siento como si..esto me recordara a ti por alguna razon- dijo hippo con un ligero sonrojo al igual que jack

-O-oye hippo... creo que mejor me voy- dijo jack dando media vuelta pero en ese momento sintio que alguien le sujetaba la mano, al volvetar pudo ver que era hippo

-no... tu me dijiste que nadie te notaba y que no tenias amigos, yo quiero ser tu amigo pero si sigues desapareciendote asi me sera muy dificil- dijo hippo con seriedad hasta que noto que aun sujetaba la mano del otro por lo cual se sonrojo antes de soltar la mano del otro

-bueno..es cierto, esta bien ¿que quieres hacer?- pregunto jack dandose la vuelta quedando cara a cara con el otro

-P-pues nose... Q-quiero saber..como es que puedes volar sin alas- dijo el peli-castaño

-no quiero hablar de eso..- dijo el peli-blanco bajando la mirada

-por favor.. si quieres que sea tu amigo necesito saber cosas como esa- dijo hippo

-bueno... pues el copo de nieve que tienes en la mano.. si lo hice yo, hace unos años yo me encontraba con mi hermana jugando cerca de un lago congelado hasta que cai en el tratando de salvarla pero por alguna razon en lugar de morir, la luna me ilumino y me dejo como estoy ahora, no siento mi corazon latir y mi piel esta fria todo el tiempo y.. casi nadie me puede ver- dijo jack en un tono triste dejando sorprendido al otro.

-entonces... por eso desapareces, eres una especie de espectro o fantasma- dijo hippo

-si.. y supongo que ahora no querras estar cerca de mi- dijo jack

-no.. no me importa lo que seaas, antes los dragones se creian aterradores pero ahora son nuestros amigos- dijo hippo acariciando la cabeza de chimuelo

-gracias- dijo jack feliz dandole un abrazo a hippo el cual se sonrojo por esto antes de sentir una lagrima fria que provenia del rostro del otro quien estaba llorando de felicidad

-oye.. me podrias mostrar que puedes hacer?- pregunto el peli-castaño bajando un poco la mirada para que el otro no notara su sonrojo

-esta bien pero vayamos a la aldea alli los demostrare mejor- dijo jack con una sonrisa separandose del otro quien asintio antes de que los tres comenzaran a caminar. despues de unos minutos, ya llegaron a la aldea y hippo podia ver como nadie notaba a jack

-bien presta atencion- dijo jack con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a bolar a gran velocidad mientras tocaba con su baston el suelo el cual quedaba congelado a su paso, en ese momento un hombre camino por alli hasta que comenzo a resbalar por todo el cendero de hielo hasta chocar con una montaña de nieve saliendo de esta con una barba de nieve y un sombrero de nieve (como los de santa claus)

-ajjaj que gracioso- dijo hippo riendose del hombre al igual que algunos niños que estaban alli hasta que el hombre se enojo y estaba apunto de golpear a los niños

-HORA DE LA DIVERSION- dijo jack junto a hippo antes de hacer una bola de nieve a la cual le soplo haciendo que esta brille antes de lanzarla a la cara del hombre al cual derrepente le brillaron los ojos por un segundo hastes de comenzar a reir y hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve con los niños

-e-eso fue increible- dijo hippo impresionado

-si, y tambien puedo hacer que se venga el clima frio como esta nevada- dijo el peli-blanco con una sonrisa antes de mover su baston haciendo que los copoes de nieve comenzaran a moverse demanera muy suave y bella por el aire para luego hacerlos girar alrededor de hippo antes de que estos cayeran al suelo

-es genial jack, oye y por que no haces que todos te puedan ver?- pregunto el peli-castaño

-pues es mas complicado que eso.. solo los que creen en mi me pueden ver, tu eres el unico que no me conocia y me puede ver- dijo jack en un tono triste

-pues hagamos que crean en ti- dijo hippo antes de subirse a chimuelo quien lazo una bola de fuego azul que derritio toda la nieve del camino dejando solo tierra

-ESCUCHEN TODOS- dijo hippo llamando la atencion de toda la gente

-que pasa hippo?- pregunto stoyco acercandose a su hijo

-pues les quiero presentar a un amigo mio, jack- dijo hippo señalando a su lado derecho pero no veian nada

-hijo alli no hay nadie- dijo stoyco

-si esta, solo quitense del camino y veran como se presenta- dijo hippo giñandole un ojo a jack quien comprendio, en ese momento jack comenzo a volar con su baston tocando el suelo comenzando a congelar tola la parte que estaba descongelada por la vola de fuego mientras las personas asombradas se quitaban del camino mientras veian el hielo pararecer en el suelo y extendiendose, el hielo se levantaba del suelo y formaba un camino espiralado hacia arriba mientras todos veian asombrados hasta que porfin en la cima pudieron ver a jack volando y creando todo el camino de hielo

-HOLA A TODOS, SOY JACK FROST- dijo jack con una sonrisa mientras todos ya lo veian asombrados

-ese..es jack- dijo hippo viendo a su amigo con una sonrisa hasta que noto que este le giño un ojo haciendo que se sonrojara mientras chimuelo al notar eso se reia

-jack..- dijo stoyco por lo bajo viendo asombrado al joven.

en ese momento jack aterriso al lado de hippo mientras todos se presentaban uno por uno asombrados, hasta que stoyco se acerco a jack

-eh oido de ti jack, el espiritu de la nieve, un gusto conocerte en persona- dijo stoyco estrechando la mano del otro

-lo mismo digo- dijo jack. mas tarde ese dia, todos volvieron a su rutina diaria mientras jack y hippo paseaban por la aldea (chimuelo se quedo en casa)

-que mal que mis amigos esten ocupados, yo queria que los conocieras- dijo hippo en tono triste hasta que sintio unas palmadas en su espalda por parte del otro

-no te preocupes hippo, con solo conocerte y estar contigo me conformo- dijo jack con una sonrisa haciendo que el peli-castaño se sonrojara levemente

-V-vamos... creo que conosco un lugar en donde vamos a divertirnos- dijo hippo comenzando a correr siendo seguido de cerca por jack quien reia, cuando se detuvieron, jack quedo asombrado ya que se encontraban en un playa de la isla viendo un tunel el cual parecia muy profundo

-estoy tuneles los hicieron unos susurros mortales hace poco y recorren toda la isla, creo que podriamos delizarnos- dijo hippo con una sonrisa antes de que el peli-blanco con una sonrisa hiciera aparecer un trineo hecho de hielo

-pues vamos- dijo jack sentandose en el trineo mientras le indicaba al otro que se sentara detras de el

-E-esta bien- dijo hippo sonrojado subiendose a la parte de atras del trineo mientras se sujetaba de jack

-muy bien aqui vamos- dijo jack moviendo su baston haciendo que el trineo saliera desparado por el tunel el cual estaba cubierto de hielo por lo cual se deslizaban de un lado al otro, incluzo daban giros rapidos por lo cual hippo se sujetaba fuertemente de jack el cual al notar eso sonrio mientras aumentaba la velocidad

-sujetate bien, vamos a una salida- dijo jack mientras movia su baston haciendo que el trineo fuera mas rapido por el tunel hasta que salieron disparados al exterior rompiendo accidentalmente el trineo en medio del aire, jack sujeto a hippo pero por la velocidad de la caida del otro, terminaron ambos en el suelo del bosque, hippo recostado boca arriba en el suelo y jack sobre el con paca distancia entre los rostros de ambos por lo cual hippo se sonrojo mientras jack sonreia

-E-em.. J-jack - comenzo a decir hippo sonrojado hasta que sintio que sus labios eran callados por los labios del otro en un dulce beso, el beso duro unos minutos en los cuales hippo estuvo en shock hasta que vio que el beso termino

-gracias por estar conmigo hippo- dijo jack mientras se levantaba

-N-no hay de que...- dijo hippo sonrojado mientras se levantaba con ayuda de jack

-oye... hippo ..- comenzo a decir jack mientras se rascaba la nuca

-S-si jack?- pregunto hippo aun sonrojado

-bueno.. te quiero decir algo despues, esta noche cuando la luna este en medio del cielo vee a donde nos conocimos y te lo dire- dijo jack ocn una sonrisa

-E-esta bien- dijo hippo con una sonrisa mientras sentia que el otro lo tomaba de la mano mientras comenzaban a caminar sin notar que alguien lo habia visto

-hippo no sera tuyo, es solo mio- dijo la figura misteriosa mientras le daba un golpe a un arbol.

ya en la noche, la luna ya estaba a mitad del cielo mientras un leve viento frio movia un poco de la nieve de la aldea, en ese momento hippo salio por la ventana de su habitacion y aterrizo en un monticulo de nieve mientras chimuelo acercaba su cabesza por la ventana

-chimuelo quedate aqui y vigila que papa siga dormido- dijo el peli-castaño a lo cual el dragon asintio antes de volver a su cama, mientras hippo comenzaba a caminar en direccion al bosque pero cuando estaba apunto de entrar a este, sintio como algo lo golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza dejandolo inconciente en el suelo

-ahora te hare solo mio- dijo un joven de la misma edad de hippo, algo ornido, cabello negro corto, con un casco vikingo con cuernos de carnero, ojos castaños, que vestia una camiza verde oscuro, un chaleco negro abierto, un cinturo muy grande, pantalones cafes con botas y unas muñequeras de cuero quien tomo a hippo y lo levanto mientras se lo llevaba.

mientras tanto en el bosque, jack se encontraba en el arbol cerca de donde habia conocido a hippo, lo estaba esperando mientras que con sus mano hacia unos copos de nieve los cuales hacia flotar a su alrrededor, ya despues de unas horas, la luna ya no estaba a mitad del cielo y el seguia esperando sobre el arbol

-hippo..- dijo por lo bajo mientras miraba triste los copoes de nieve en su mano antes de pararse y desaparecer entre los arboles


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3: yo te protegere

la noche se hacia cada vez mas fria mientras la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de una habitacion en la cual se podia ver a hippo en una gran cama y tapado con una sabana hasta el cuello

-aghh mi cabeza- se quejo el peli-castaño comenzando a despertar notado que no se encontraba en el bosque ni en su habitacion asi que intento levantarse pero sintio algo que lo detuvo

-no te podras escapar tan facil..hippo- se escucho una voz antes que un joven (el del cap anterior) se notara en la habitacion con una vela la cual puso sobre una mesa que estaba junto a la cama

-PATAN?.. ¿que sucede por que no me puedo salir de esta cama?- pregunto hippo intentando salir nuevamente sin exito

-oh!.. pues... digamos que no me agrado mucho que ese chico de nieve estuviera contigo asi que decidi hacer algo..- dijo patan tirando de la sabana dejandola caer al suelo dejando ver que hippo solo con unicamente su ropa interior blanca, tenia las manos esposadas las esquinas de la cama y los pies esposados entre si

-QUE?! YA SUELTAME PATAN!- se quejo hipo intentarndo hacer mas fuerza para liberarse pero no lo logro

-no lo hare, no quiero que ese niño de las nieves este contigo asi que..te hare solo mio- dijo patan en un tono pervertido y con una mirada serie antes de quitarse su chaleco y su camiza dejando ver su torso bien formado mientras hippo lo observaba nervioso como se acercaba a la cama

-D-DETENTE PATAN!- dijo hippo pero fue silenciado con una bola de calsetines la cual patan le puso en la boca

-no, tu seras solo mio!... lo quieras o no- dijo patan quitandose los pantalones quedando solo en ropa interior en la cual se notaba un gran subiendose encima de hippo antes de comenzar a besarle el cuello mientras este intentaba resistirse. mientras tanto en el bosque, jack se encontraba cerca de la aldea creando unos muñecos de nieve de el y hippo pero a los del segundo los hacia con un hueco en el pecho en forma de corazon

-tonto..hippo- dijo en voz baja hasta que noto una figura oscura que el nunca confundiria, en ese momento chimuelo aparecio corriendo hasta que vio al peli-blanco

-chimuelo? que haces aqui? ademas tu solo?- pregunto jack al drangon hasta que este comenzo a rugir suavemente y a hacer gestos como de buscar algo

-que estraño.. hippo no te dejaria salir afuera a esta ahora- dijo jack acercandose al dragon hasta que este comenzo a hacer gestos como de que lo siga lo cual hizo, jack fue siguiendo a chimuelo un corto tiempo hasta que llegaron a una parte de la aldea que estaba cerac de la casa de hippo

-que pasa?- pregunto jack hasta que noto que el furia nocturna señalaba con la cabeza unas guellas en el suelo las cuales fue siguiendo hasta que vio que se detenian frente del bosque junto a otras guellas y una gran guella como si ubieran arrastrado algo o alguien por la nieve

-espera..hippo..iba a verme pero .. hay que buscarlo- dijo jack hasta que noto que chimuelo le hacia unos gestos como para que el subiera

-esta bien vamos- dijo jack montando al dragon antes de que este comenzara a correr siguiendo el olor de su jinete.

el la cabaña, hippo ya estaba totalmente desnudo dejando ver su delgado cuerpo siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna y la de la vela y dejando tambien ver su miembro dormido con una pequeña capa de pelos castaños mientras patan se colocaba las piernas del peli-castaño en los hombros mientras se bajaba su ropa interior dejando ver su miembro no muy largo pero si muy grueso

-no te preocupes hippo.. despues de esto veras que me pediras mi leche todos los dias- dijo patan sujetando del mento a hippo para que lo viera mientras con una mano posicionaba su miembro en la entrada de este y comenzaba a empujar tratando de que su miembro entrara haciendo que hippo comenzara a quejarse

-agghhh.. que apretada esta, asi que me va a dar mas placer cuando te haga mio- dijo patan sujetando la cadera de hippo atrayendolo mas contra el mientras el empujaba por lo cual hipppo comenzo a dar quejidos hasta que derrepente dio un gran quejido al sentir como todo el miembro de patan se entroducia dentro de el

-AAAhhh QUE APRETADA QUE ESTA! AHORA COMENZEMOS A JUGAR- dijo patan comenzando a embestir brutalmente a hippo quien se retorcia de dolor mientras era penetrado por el otro quien con una mano le sostenia la cadera y con la otra comenzaba a masturbarlo aunque su miembro seguia flacido

-no te iras de aqui hasta que acabes- dijo patan penetrandolo con mucha fuerza y tratando de estimale el miembro al peli-castaño quien se retorcia aun mas.

jack y chimuelo ya estaban por el bosque tratando de encontrar a hippo hasta que chimuelo llego a un claro en el bosque en el cual se veia una pequeña cabaña que parecia abandonada, en ese momento jack pudo escuchar un quejido inconfundible de hippo

-hippo esta alli tu quedate aui y vigila que nadie venga- dijo jack a chimuelo quien asitio antes de que el peli-blanco saliera volando en direccion a la ventana de la cual habia provenido el quejido, al llegar a la ventana jack quedo en shock: veia a hippo siendo penetrado brutalmente por otro joven mientra el primero dejaba caer unas lagrimas de dolor, en ese momento el peli-blanco pudo sentir por primera vez en su vida inmortal como si su sangre hirviera de rabia antes de con un brusco movimiento de su baston probocar una gran columna de nueve la cual destrozo la ventana y avento a patan contra la pared dejandolo inconciente.

hippo solo tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza por el dolor que sentia hasta que puedo sentir como el miembro de patan salia de el y un aire elado entraba a la habitacion, en ese momento pudo sentir como alguien le quitaba las esposas y luego como unas manos un poco fria como si estubieran llenas de nieve lo abrazaban, hippo abrio lentamente los ojos y pudo ver como la habitacion estaba llena de nieve, patan inconciente contra la pared y jack abrazandolo

-hippo.. estas bien?- pregunto jack sepatandose un poco del peli-castaño para verle el rostro por el cual resbalaban unas lagrimas aun

-S-si estoy bien... G-gracias- dijo hippo abrazando a jack con suerza dejando caer unas lagimar sobre el hombro de este, en ese momento jack tomo la sabana que estaba en el suelo y con esta envolvio a hippo entes de tomarlo en brazos y salir volando por la ventana para luego aterrizar sobre chimuelo

-chimuelo...vamos a la casa de hippo rapido- dijo jack serie pensando en si o ayudaba a hippo o se quedaba a golpear al otro joven pero prefirio ayudar a hippo, chimuelo solo asintio antes de comenzar a corre suavemente por el bosque mientras hippo veia a jack quien lo abrazaba con una mano y con la otra se sujetaba de la rienda del dragon, en ese momento jack con la mano que sostenia al peli-castaño le tomo de la barbilla para luego darle un dulce y apasionado beso

-no te preocupes hippo, no dejare que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño- dijo jack con una sonrisa mientras veia como hippo se limpiaba las lagrimas y se acurrucaba en su pecho antes de quedar dormido


End file.
